


My Heart

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donquixote Family - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: Modern Donquixote gang AU, wherein Law might sometimes be just a little too protective of Corazon. It’s not like you can fault him for protecting one of the Family though, right?





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/gifts).



> Written as part of a fic trade with [DeviSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devisan) ♡ we agreed on CoraLaw, and my topic from her was Yandere Law; I hope I did it justice!

lf there is such a thing in this world as “untouchable,” then it would surely be the Donquixote Family.

Despite their small size, their notoriety is unmatched; any city claimed by them sees its crime rates drop and its city officials having sudden changes in attitudes, the puppet master Joker spreading his influence. While the smaller gangs battle for territories within cities, the head of the Donquixote Family takes the _entire_ city, “offering” forced protection at a ransom fee that no one is stupid enough to refuse.

They say he’s got a grudge against the government, but the rumors are dubious at best. So far, no one can even figure out his real name. No one can infiltrate as a spy, not with how closely-knit their upper echelon is. The only rumor that’s ever hit home is that Joker collected almost all of his current Family members when they were children, ensuring that he could raise them with deeply instilled loyalty.

Law knows the truth of that better than most, though rumors only ever grasp blindly at the surface. Doflamingo is hardly a kidnapper— the kids come to him, because he offers what they want most. A home. A family. Protection. _Revenge._ For Baby Five, orphaned by a drug addict mother who didn’t want to waste the money feeding another mouth, the first was enough; a place to feel needed. For Buffalo, whose parents were killed in a gang fight, the promise of protection was a lure too strong to resist.

And for Law himself, well. Once, he would have detested the idea. Once, he wanted to help people, to save them, not to harm them. He dreamed of following in his father’s footsteps as a doctor, fascinated by the human body and charmed by the idea of being someone who could heal. He wanted to do good, to be good.

But he was naive. And the thing about trying to save people is that you can’t always save them. He was ten when his house was drenched in gasoline and set on fire by a hysteric relative of a patient who had died on his father’s operating table, who kicked down their front door and came in wildly shooting through the flames.

He was ten, and he found the bullet-riddled bodies of his parents collapsed on the floor before he managed to run screaming out of the house, and only minutes after staring at the flames from outside did he realize he never saw his sister come out.

Now, he wants to cut people open and see how they bleed. He wants to see if they die from four bullets like his father did. He wants them to know what it feels like to burn alive like Laimie. Doflamingo offered him the opportunity to do so, and he took it gratefully. The Surgeon of Death remains untraceable sixteen years later, the only proof he exists being the fact every corpse he’s created is always missing their hearts.

It’s not like Law collects them, but he finds it amusing to cut them out. It was his father’s heart that got them killed, after all. It’s pointless to try and save people when they won’t be grateful, when they don’t deserve it.

The only one who deserves to be saved, in Law’s eyes, is Corazon.

 

//

 

“Sorry I’m late!”

Corazon slides into the booth across from Law, looking very much like he’d run here judging by the way his hair is ruffled and the fact there’s a new scratch on his cheek. Law feels his temper flare at the sight of it and has to forcibly remind himself there isn’t very much he can do about the blonde’s clumsiness; tying him to a chair to keep him safe would make him upset, and Law doesn’t want that, as tempting as it is.

“It’s quite alright,” Law smiles. “I know Doffy tends to keep you busy with meetings.”

“And paperwork,” Corazon groans. “Sometimes I think I’m really just a secretary.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be bad as a pretty face to greet the customers with,” Law chuckles. “I’m sure Doffy would give you a break if you asked, though.” He would’ve already confronted their boss himself if Corazon were being truly overworked.

Corazon shrugs, flipping through the menu. “It’s all important work, I don’t want to seem lazy.”

“Not at all. You’re one of the hardest workers Doffy has; he knows, as well.” Law takes a sip of his water, catching the waitress’s eye to call her over as Corazon fumbles with the menu, looking put-out.

“I wasn’t ready to order yet!” he whispers, glancing nervously at her and flashing an awkward smile. It’s so endearing on his face, Law doesn’t even bother to look at the girl.

“You only ever get the same thing,” Law drawls. He drags a fingertip down to the third salad on the menu, “With extra dressing, though make sure it’s on the side. Nothing for me, we’ll share.”

The waitress bends over the table slightly to read it, scooping up the menu as she leans back and reaches for Corazon’s. “Just one salad between the two of you?” she asks, smiling just a little too much, eyes only on Corazon. “And here I would’ve pegged a big guy like you to go straight for the steaks.”

“Aah, well, sometimes,” Corazon laughs, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He doesn’t realize just how charming he looks when he does that, but Law can see the way the waitress’s eyes gleam with interest. “I’m not very hungry right now, though, and I do actually like salad…”

“Nothing wrong with being healthy,” she winks. _Veronica,_ says her nametag. “I’ll have it right out for ya, honey.”

If Law’s hands clench into fists under the table, Corazon doesn’t notice.

Their meal flows smoothly, conversation easy between the two of them. Despite Corazon’s reputation for silence, he finds it natural to ramble on to Law, getting on naturally with the boy’s wry nature in a way that only opposites could. Time passes easily as he tells Law about his recent escapades; their work for Doffy may be confidential, but his daytime work as a police officer is much less so.

In return, Law speaks of particularly difficult patients, of new methods he’s thinking about. Sometimes it goes over the blonde’s head, but it’s useful for Law to simply speak his thoughts aloud and work through them, to have Corazon’s attention fully on him. He thrives on these moments, these quiet, secluded pockets of time where neither of them are too tired and he gets to keep Corazon all to himself.

And then the waitress comes by again, and she _winks_ as she leaves the bill. Law snatches it up a little too quickly, smiling disarmingly at Corazon when the latter stares at him curiously. “I’ve got it, don’t worry. Actually,” Law muses, “It’s still rather early, isn’t it? Why don’t we see that movie you’ve been talking about?”

“Are you sure?” Corazon asks, looking hopeful. “I know romcoms aren’t really your thing—” perhaps the understatement of the century, Law thinks, “—so we could get coffee or something if you just wanted to go somewhere else.”

“Coffee _does_ sound appealing,” Law shrugs. “But you’ve been wanting to see that for weeks; it probably won’t be playing much longer. I don’t mind.” Especially considering how cuddy Corazon gets after watching such films; he’s already looking to having the blonde turn to mush once they get back to their apartment. He’ll be sure to keep Corazon to himself for the rest of the night.

It’s a simple matter to leave cash in the bill folder, avoiding anymore unnecessary interactions with the waitress. Law waits until they’re just a little ways down the sidewalk before he stops as if something has suddenly occurred to him, letting go of his grip on Corazon’s hand. “Ah, Cora, could you go on ahead without me?” Law asks, patting his pockets to pull out a couple of small bills. “I think we forgot to leave a tip.”

“Oh, shoot! And it was my turn to tip,” Corazon frowns. “I can go run back and give it to her if you want.”

“You? _Running_ back there?” Law deadpans. “No, thanks, I’ve had enough of operations for the week as it is.” That alone seems convincing enough, Corazon wilting immediately. “You can go ahead and get the popcorn. The lines can be awfully long, it would be useful.”

“Sure,” Corazon agrees easily, smile on his face. Law can’t resist pulling him down for a kiss at that, reluctant to let go of him. “Come on, go before she thinks we’re bad customers,” Corazon teases, slipping out of his grasp. Law forces a chuckle, turning and heading back to the restaurant as his expression drops into something much more serious.

Oh, he certainly has a _tip_ for Veronica, Law thinks, toying with the scalpel hidden up his sleeve.

 

//

 

“Dr. Trafalgar, you’ve got a visitor,” a nurse informs him with a knowing smile.

Law pauses, looking up from his next patient’s chart. “Is he here for purely visitation?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“Looks like he needs a few stitches in his arm,” the nurse says with a friendly laugh. _Nicole,_ Law thinks. He really ought to learn their names better. “He’s already been prepped, if you’d prefer to do them yourself. Room C.”

“Thank you,” Law says, setting down the chart and heading down the hall. He stops only once to pick up a suture kit before knocking twice on Room C’s door and entering, not bothering to wait for a response. It’s only Corazon, after all, it hardly matters what state he’s in—

A nurse startles as he comes in, raising up from where he’d been examining Corazon’s arm. “Ah! Doctor,” he says, at the same time Corazon chirps “Law!” in a much happier tone. “I wasn’t aware they’d sent for you yet,” the nurse apologizes. “I was just explaining to Mr. Donquixote that I could do his stitches, if he would like.”

“Unnecessary,” Law snaps, tone bitingly sharp. _"_ _Mr. Donquixote_ is mine, and I will tend to his stitches.” It occurs to him only too late that he forgot to say _my patient,_ a slip of the tongue. He’s too furious to bother trying to fix it now, jealousy flooding his veins at the thought of this nurse in the room with Cora all alone, hands all over _his Cora._

“R… Right,” the nurse stammers, caught off guard by Law’s hostility. Though Law isn’t known for being the friendliest doctor on their staff— far from it, most days— he’s usually courteous, at the very least. “Did I… do something wrong?” he hazards, glancing at the blonde patient.

“Immensely,” Law nearly growls. It takes a moment to compose himself, shoving his hands into his coat pocket since he can’t uncurl them from the fists they’d formed. “First of all, you haven’t even the jurisdiction to perform stitches without my orders,” Law glares. “Secondly, you’ve broken protocol by not alerting a doctor once the patient was prepped. Or do you think you’re high up enough to do the entire process yourself? Oh, insurance will certainly be happy as you try to process him without a physician’s signature.”

The nurse seems visibly taken aback, staring with wide eyes and mouth half-open in apology. “And third,” Law finishes, tone flat, “You aren’t even who I would have chosen to do the stitches. Lauren can do them better than you in her sleep. So could…” he pauses a moment, recalling the name. “Michael. Frankly, I don’t even know your name.”

“T… Tristan. Sir,” Tristan informs him, voice unsteady.

“I don’t recall asking,” Law coolly responds. He holds the door open, a clear signal, and lets it swing shut when Tristan leaves.

And then winces when he turns around to see Corazon frowning at him in disappointment. “Law.”

“I was completely right,” Law defends, holding his hands up peaceably. “He was violating hospital procedure!”

“That was cruel,” Corazon chides. “He’s new here, and you know it.”

“Perhaps more worrisome is that _you_ know it,” Law mutters. “I didn’t get this much practice doing sutures in med school, Cora.”

“It’s not like I’m getting injured on _purpose,_ ” Corazon mumbles. “And don’t change the subject! You ought to apologize to poor Tristan.”

 _Poor Tristan_ has Law’s blood boiling all over again, ripping open the suture packet with more force than necessary and nearly ripping through a pair of gloves. Bad enough that Corazon is injured again, that some new kid would wander in here and dare to examine him, to _touch_ him, but now Corazon is pitying it. He really just doesn’t _understand_ what’s best for him.

Law doesn’t bother to take the scowl off his face, working the stitches through marred skin effectively. Corazon always prefers to go without the anesthetic even as he winces through the whole procedure, used to it but no less aware of the pain. It only takes a few short moments for Law to close the wound, examining his work before peeling his gloves off to toss everything in the trash. “At least it was small, this time,” Law sighs. “Dare I even ask how you got it?”

“You could,” Corazon laughs sheepishly. “Or we could talk about something else? That sounds good!”

He smiles brightly, aiming for distraction, and it’s enough for Law to smile fondly in return. “Mm, talking is good.” Law moves in closer, tattooed hand cupping Corazon’s chin as he leans in for a kiss. “I do so love your mouth.”

Corazon accepts the kiss readily, leaving his newly-sutured arm by his side but using his good arm to pull Law in closer, smiling against the doctor’s lips. “Really?” Corazon teases. “I couldn’t tell.”

“Oh, but I do.” Law smirks, trailing kisses down the blonde’s neck. “I love your mouth, your tongue, your neck, your skin…” He lets his mouth rest over Corazon’s pulse point, biting the flesh lightly, possessively. “Your heart,” he murmurs.

“L… Law,” Corazon mumbles, tugging at Law’s hair. “Don’t say that kind of stuff _here.”_

Law stares up at him with an innocent expression, fingers working at the buttons of Corazon’s shirt. “Why not? No one else will dare walk in.”

“T-this is your workplace!” Corazon protests. Still, he does nothing to stop the doctor from unbuttoning his shirt completely, tattooed fingers roaming the broad expanse of his chest. “And it’s supposed to be sani- _tary!”_ Corazon yelps, voice going higher pitched in surprise when Law thumbs at his nipples.

“That’s what disinfectant is for,” Law smirks. He bends down to pull out the footrest on the examination bed, kneeling down on it so his head is nearly level with Corazon’s stomach. “Let me show you how much I love every part of you,” Law purrs, rubbing his hands up Corazon’s thighs. The blonde is blushing, now, pale cheeks tinged a lovely red as he looks down at the sight before him.

“We _really_ shouldn’t,” Corazon mumbles, but it’s halfhearted at best and Law knows he’s won when there’s no protest as he unzips the man’s pants, tugging them and his underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free, already half-hard.

“Consider it good patient care. Doctor’s orders,” Law murmurs, licking a stripe from the base to tip and noting the way Corazon’s thighs twitch in response. “Be sure not to strain your arm,” he reminds, placing one hand on Corazon’s hip and reaching for Corazon’s good arm with the other. “This one, however, feel free to do what you’d like with it.” He places Corazon’s hand in his hair with a suggestive smirk, glancing up just in time to see the man swallow thickly.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Corazon manages, but his hand tightens in Law’s hair and Law smirks victoriously as he sinks his mouth onto Corazon’s cock, bringing his hand up to stroke the base as the blonde tries to remain quiet. Law couldn’t really care less if the others hear, but he supposes it’s easier if they don’t.

And it’s absolutely worth everything to look up and see Corazon biting his lip, face flushed with pleasure and effort as he swallows down moans and tugs at Law’s hair rougher than normal, urging him to go faster. Law pulls off painfully slowly, casting a positively sinful smile and earning a choked whine before he grants mercy and swallows Corazon down once again, moving at a faster pace this time.

It doesn’t take long at all for Corazon to be squirming on the examination bed, back arched and thighs twitching with the effort of keeping himself still. “L-Law,” he warns, voice low and pleasure-thick. Law hums in acknowledgement, feeling thoroughly satisfied when Corazon breathes out harshly at the vibrations. The little choked whimpers that escape him are so tantalizing, Law himself is having difficulties not rutting against the table for relief, but all his focus is on Corazon for the moment.

There will be plenty of time later, to take Cora in every way possible until they’re too exhausted to move, until the number of bites on his skin nearly matches his scars, tangible proof of Law’s claim.

At the moment, though, Corazon is gripping his head painfully tight as his cock twitches and releases, Law swallowing it all down with practiced ease. He’s pleased to see the injured arm still laying limply even as Corazon pants unevenly, eyes glazed over in pleasure. It’s always better when Corazon simply listens to him; Law places a kiss to the man’s hand as he detangles it from his hair.

“Well, I would say you’re more than fixed up,” Law smiles smugly.

“I… would say I’m more messed up than anything else,” Corazon chuckles, carefully easing his underwear back on before buttoning up his pants. “God, I can’t believe you did that. You…” Corazon trails off, pupils still dilated as he eyes Law up rather pointedly, voice a suggestive drawl. “Actually, I don’t believe we’re done here.”

“I really do have to get back to work,” Law points out, hands in his coat as he looks as innocent as possible again. “You wouldn’t want to distract me, would you?”

“You play dirty,” Corazon scowls. He cooperates nonetheless, hopping off the examination table and pressing a chaste kiss to Law’s lips. “You know I’ll just be waiting for you at home, right?”

“That’s the idea,” Law purrs. He waits until Corazon has the door open, one foot out of it before he calls “Ah, and Cora?”

“Hm?”

“You might want to button your shirt before you go,” Law helpfully suggests. Corazon takes one look down and nearly shrieks as he steps back into the room and slams the door shut, leaning against it and glaring as hard as he possibly can while fumbling with his buttons.

Law doesn’t bother to hide his chuckles, though his mirth fades quickly once Corazon truly leaves, bitter taste lingering in his mouth.

 _Tristan._ No, Law simply can’t stand to work with someone so incompetent.

Everyone should know better than to lay a hand on his Corazon.

 

//

 

“Law.”

Doflamingo’s voice is nearly a purr, drawing Law’s attention as he enters the room with an acknowledging nod of his head. “Doffy. Another job?”

He’s more than used to these summons; called to their leader’s ridiculously decorated quarters to receive a task. They’re usually at the request of others who come to the Family seeking aid, everything from gang leaders taken out overnight to CEOs being _convinced_ to go with a different business plan. There’s been rumors that Joker has his hands in military business as well, Baby Five once gossipping about seeing government officials going in to meet with Doffy, but Law doesn’t particularly care.

He does the jobs Doffy assigns to him— quiet assassinations, most often— and he’s good at what he does. It’s rarer for Doffy to request his help in actually healing anyone, though he does tend to the Family’s injuries as necessary. Corazon, more often than most.

This time, though, Doffy shakes his head with an amused smile on his lips. “Can’t we just talk? You always act like such a stranger, Law. I’m practically your uncle, you know, what with you dating my precious brother.”

Law barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, twirling his scalpel restlessly between his fingers. “Ah yes, the creepy uncle. No family could be complete without one.”

“So rude,” Doflamingo pouts. “Well, it doesn’t matter, I suppose. As long as you’re having fun…” Doffy trails off, voice becoming serious as his smile turns a bit too pointed. “And it certainly seems as though you’re having plenty of fun, what with all your extra _activities,_ Law.”

Law stiffens, letting his arm fall as his grip on the scalpel tightens. “Extra activities?” Law scoffs. “I’m only doing what’s necessary to protect the Family. You know better than anyone Corazon simply attracts trouble.”

“Fufufu, he always has. Endearing, almost,” Doffy muses. “And protecting the Family does extend to Corazon; I could hardly fault you for that. But I do hope you keep in mind the rest of us,” Doffy says, gesturing his arms about aimlessly. “After all, protecting the Family requires protecting us too, which means protecting yourself. Killing someone from your own hospital was a little careless, wouldn’t you say?”

Law opens his mouth to respond, but Doffy continues, smile still in place. “Though I understand, of course, it’s just that as head of the Family… I have to look out for us all, you know. Cleaning up sloppy mistakes, or dealing with traitors…” He trails off pointedly, resting his chin in one hand. “Say, what would you do if I told you Corazon betrayed us? You know what I’d have to do, right?”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Law has a scalpel pressed against his neck, thin line of blood forming. Doflamingo’s gun is pressed to Law’s skull, the _click_ of it cocking echoing through the room as his teeth bare in a too-wide grin. “Not bad,” Doflamingo laughs, pressing his fingers against the droplet of blood that leaks down his neck. He licks it off as Law backs away, gun firing on an empty chamber. “Still, what a shame. My best prodigy stolen away by my flesh and blood brother…”

“Hardly stolen,” Law scoffs. “We’re both still here. _Traitor_ is laughable; he’d do anything for you, you know.” _You’d better not take advantage of that_ goes unsaid, but by the way Doflamingo only laughs harder, he seems to catch the message.

“Precisely what makes Corazon so endearing,” Doflamingo grins. “Though you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Law doesn’t answer, smirking instead. He knows better than anyone just how endearing Corazon is, just how perfect Corazon is. The only truly good thing in this unfair world.

“Don’t forget, however,” Doflamingo purrs, pulling Law from his thoughts. “I wouldn’t forgive even you if you lay a finger on my precious brother’s head.”

“The same to you,” Law says. For as much as he may respect Doffy, he means it. He’ll always choose Cora.

_Always._

 

//

 

“Law… You’d… You’d tell me if you were doing anything, right?” Corazon asks, trying to keep his voice neutral. “Like… taking on more jobs from Doffy, or… picking up… side hobbies.”

_He knows._

Law’s grip on the scalpel tightens as he pauses in his cleaning, blade having ripped through part of the bloodied towel. “Of course,” Law smiles disarmingly. He furrows his eyebrows and lets his smile drop just a little, expression looking hurt. “I always tell you everything, Cora.”

It works almost immediately. “I know you do,” Corazon frowns, apologetic. “I’m sorry… I don’t mean to doubt you, I just worry, you know? It’s a little hypocritical for me to say, but I don’t want you getting into anything too bad.”

Law sets the towel aside, getting up from his seat on the couch beside him to settle in Corazon’s lap instead, leaning his head against the blonde’s broad chest to listen to his heartbeat. “It’s alright,” Law soothes, allowing himself a smirk while Corazon can’t see it. “I understand. I worry, too.”

And his worries never seem to stop, considering how much danger Corazon is constantly in. So many people threatening to take away what’s _his,_ and he can’t bear the thought of Corazon discovering that he’s been protecting him. He won’t see it that way, Law knows, even though he’s only doing it for him. Even though he just wants to keep him safe.

Even though he just wants to protect Corazon forever and ever, from anything. Even himself.

“I love you,” Law says, tearing himself away from that lovely heartbeat to see the warm look on Corazon’s face, a clear indicator that he truly harbors no deep doubts.

“I love you too, Law,” Corazon murmurs, pulling him down for a greedily received kiss.

Law’s fingers brush against the syringes hidden up his sleeves and he’s relieved that for now, Corazon will forget about the conversation without needing any help. He threads his fingers in the man’s blonde hair instead, content with this for now.

Even if he does ever realize, Law will make sure Corazon stays with him. He’ll do anything to keep him, and he just wants to make the man happy. He wishes Corazon would _realize_ that.

But right now, he has Corazon’s hands holding him and he can hear that delicious heartbeat speeding up as their kiss deepens. It’s enough, Law thinks. Sooner or later, the blonde will come around. They have forever, after all. He’s never going to let anything take Corazon away from him.

“Mine,” Law murmurs, trailing kisses down Corazon’s jaw to kiss at the man’s pulse point. “Forever.”

“Mm,” Corazon chuckles, unaware of what exactly he’s agreeing to.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is... pretty mild for a yandere fic, but I did my best ^^; Devi-san, best wishes! ♡♡


End file.
